stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Cloak of Deception
' ''Cloak of Deception '' ' är en roman skriven av James Luceno, och vilken gavs ut av Del Rey i maj 2001. Alexander Adams var uppläsare för ljudboken, och pocketboksversionen innehöll en femton sidor långt utdrag ur The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream- Handlingen i boken utspelar sig 33 BBY före Star Wars: Episod I - Det Mörka Hotet. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0345442989, 29 maj 2001, Del Rey, inbunden bok, 342 sidor. * ISBN 0375418407, 29 maj 2001, Random House Audio, kassettbok. * ISBN 0375418466, 29 maj 2001, Random House Audio, CD-bok. * ISBN 0345442970, 4 juli 2002, Del Rey, Pocketbok, 344 sidor. Resten av världen * Presses de la Cité, inbunden bok på franska (Vent de trahison). * Fleuve Noir, pocketbok på franska (Vent de trahison). * ISBN 9022533824, januari 2003, Uitgeverij M, pocketbok på holländska (De Dreiging van de Sith). * ISBN 8372459193, Amber, pocketbok på polska (Maska kłamstw), 285 sidor. * 2002, Eksmo, inbunden bok på ryska (Звездные Войны: Под покровом лжи), 480 sidor. * ISBN 849507026X, februari 2002, Alberto Santos Editor, inbunden bok på spanska (Velo de Traiciones), 254 sidor. * ISBN 0099439972, juli 4 2002, Arrow Publishing, pocketbok (Storbritannien), 368 sidor. * ISBN 8025205843, 2007, EGMONT ČR, pocketbok på tjeckiska (Háv klamu). Texten på baksidan Inbunden bok Baksidan One man's fall from power could lead to the end of the Republic, and the irreversible rise of the dark side... Insidefliken Mirred in greed and corruption, tangled in b ureaucracy, the Galactic Republic is crumbling. In the outlying systems, where the Trade Federation maintains a stranglehold on shipping routes, tensions are boiling over - while back in the comfort of Coruscant, the hub of the civilized space and seat of Republic government, few senators seems inclinded to investigate the problem. And those who suspect Supreme Chancellor Valorum of having a hand in the machinations are baffled - especially when Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi foil an assassination attempt on the Chancellor. With the crisis escalating, Valorum calls for an emergency trade summit. As Humans and aliens gather, conspiracies sealed with large sums of money run rampant, and no one is entirely above suspicion. But the greatest threat of all remain unknown to everyone except three members of the Trade Federation who have entered into a shadowy alliance with a dark overlord. While the trio will be content with more money and fewer problems, Darth Sidious has grander, far more terrifying plans. It is a time that tests the mettle of all those who strive to hold the Republic together - none more so than the Jedi Knights, who have long been the galaxy's best hope for preserving peace and justice. Yet despite their most valiant efforts, the meeting will explode into fiery chaos beyond everyone's worst fears... Pocketboksversionen Mired in greed and corruption, tangled in bureaucracy, the Galactic Republic is crumbling. In the outlying systems, where the Trade Federation maintains a stranglehold on shipping routes, tensions are boiling over—and now even the comfort of Coruscant is being invaded, as Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi foil an assassination attempt on Supreme Chancellor Valorum. As Humans and aliens gather for an emergency trade summit, conspiracies sealed with large sums of money run rampant, and no one is entirely above suspicion. But the greatest threat of all remains unknown to everyone except three members of the Trade Federation who have entered into a shadowy alliance with a dark overlord. While the trio will be content with more money and fewer problems, Darth Sidious has grander, far more terrifying plans. Öppningstext AFTER A THOUSAND GENERATIONS OF PEACE, THE GALACTIC REPUBLIC IS CRUMBLING. ON CORUSCANT, AT THE CENTER OF CIVILIZED SPACE, GREED AND CORRUPTION RIDDLE THE SENATE, BEYOND EVEN THE ABILITIES OF SUPREME CHANCELLOR VALORUM TO REMEDY. AND IN THE OUTLYING SYSTEMS, THE TRADE FEDERATION DOMINATES THE HYPERLANES WITH ITS GARGANTUAN VESSELS. BUT NOW EVEN THE TRADE FEDERATION FINDS ITSELF ASSAILED FROM ALL QUARTERS, PREYED UPON BY PIRATES AND RAIDERS, AND VICTIMIZED BY TERRORISTS, WHO DEMAND AN END TO THE FEDERATION'S TYRANNICAL PRACTICES. IT IS A TIME THAT TESTS THE METTLE OF ALL THOSE WHO STRIVE TO HOLD THE REPUBLIC TOGETHER—NONE MORE THAN THE JEDI KNIGHTS, WHO HAVE LONG BEEN THE REPUBLIC'S BEST HOPE FOR PRESERVING PEACE AND JUSTICE… Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar